In the paving art, productivity is a function of the volume of mix that can be delivered to the project and the overall speed of the lay-down and compaction process. The compaction process is typically the most limiting operation at the jobsite, while mix throughput is ordinarily less of an issue with regard to jobsite productivity. Accordingly, the number of compactors required and time available for mat densification has the greatest influence on productivity. Safety and cost are very much an issue with today's methodology, which typically employs a large number of persons to conduct the paving operation due to the fact that each machine is individually operated/controlled.
The present invention relates to a machine for distributing and compacting paving mix on a paving surface that is provided with first and second drive arrangements.